


Umm... No?

by paldinlover15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, Light Angst, M/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paldinlover15/pseuds/paldinlover15
Summary: Pidge's best friend is getting all cozied up to the new Altean.It's fine, Hunk and Pidge are just platonic.Yep, no feelings there......Yep





	Umm... No?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Pidge watch enviously from afar as Romelle stood next to Hunk, inspecting the Yellow Lion.

She was standing… _awfully_ close to him.

She always felt slightly sick as she watched the two closes together. Yeah, she was happy that Romelle was already making new friends, because she was actually pretty nice and down to Earth (She wished they all where), but did it have to be with Hunk?

He was _her_ best friend, not Romelle’s. She and Hunk were best friends, Team Punk! But ever since he got all cozied up to Romelle, she felt kind of left out.

Like yesterday, when they were all shrunk, they looked as if they where joined at the hip. It took her and Hunk around a year to become best friends, trial and error on both sides, but eventually, they were inseparable, the dynamic tech due of Voltron!

But when Romelle came, she seemed to take an instant liking to him, and it seemed him as well. And now they’re acting like they’ve known each other for years!

She wanted so hard to be bad at Romelle, but she couldn’t. She was like a bunny, or a toddler, innocent and pure. She couldn’t be mad at Hunk either, they were the best platonic friends you could ask for.

Strictly platonic.

Yep, just friends.

_Friends._

 

Ok, Pidge was wrong. She _was_ mad at Romelle. She knew she had no reason too, she believed her original points, but she had no one to direct it too. Hunk was… well, Hunk, and no one else was involved (Except for Lance and his suggestive smirks. _Fuck off,_ Lance,)

She started to think she had a good grip on what she wanted her to Hunk to believe, which made her _extremely_ flustered and annoyed and _god-damn_ she hated how she felt. She started to isolate herself from the other, and only talked to him when necessary. Lances suggestive eyebrows were NOT helping, Romelle was right there, when she wasn’t with _Hunk,_ so she was an easy target.

Then adding this whole ‘Sendak capturing Earth’ and the Atlas, and suddenly she was in a Garrison hospital with minor head injuries and _finally_ everything was peaceful…

… _Except_ for her emotions.

It was a couple days after the final battle, she was released from the Garrison, and she got a break from rebuilding, so she got a break. She was chilling in a Garrison public room, scrolling through her tablet, when she heard light steps echoing in the hall approaching.

She was about to yell that the room was for Voltron and Atlas employees only, but then Romelle walked in, the mice on her shoulder.

“Oh, hey Pidge! I was looking for Hunk, have you seen him?”

Her knuckles were turning white as she clenched the tablet, glaring at the screen. She knew Hunk, appointed as the Director of Engineering and Hardware, as well as the co-director of architecture, was in Quadrant 7, renovating and repairing structures and building. But…

…Did Romelle _really_ need to know?

The logical part of her brain argued, _this is a total jerk move, just cause you carry torch for him doesn’t mean you get to do this!_ But the wanting and emotional side of her spoke _So? She and Hunk are best friends, Romelle can’t just barge in and take what she wants!_ The two sides clashed, before she gritted out a compromise.

“Why do you need him? He’s probably working.”

“I just wanted to hang out with him, he promised to teach me some of the Mice tricks.”

_What?_

“He’s super cool, right?”

“…Yeah,” She gritted out, looking at her tablet as Romelle sat next to her, legs tucked up like a child.

“He’s like, my best friend.”

“Oh my god, you know I like him, so back off!”

_Dammit Pidge._

The room was silent, and the two were staring at each other.

“Uhm… I didn’t want anyone to know, but me and Veronica are in a relationship…”

Oh. Way to go Pidge, you’re really good at isolating friendships and making stuff awkward.

“He told me not to tell you, but it seems like this is really getting to you, sooo… he’s kind of sad that you stopped hanging out with him , and wishes that things could go back to normal, or more? I don’t really know what that means…”

Romelle continued, but Pidge wasn’t listening. _More?_ What does that mean?

She stood up abruptly, leaving her tablet on the couch. She jogged to the door, before doubling back.

“Romelle, I’m really sorry for being petty and immature. Its just,” She struggled for words, her human software malfunctioning, “I’m not really good at… emotions, I’m just… confused.”

“Its fine Pidge, Bandor was like that sometimes.”

Pidge didn’t respond, she just smiled, before jogging off to her lion

 

 

She landed Green next to Yellow in Quadrant 7, jogging up to Matts new robot girlfriend (She was going to tease him so much about building his own girlfriend. He didnt, but still)

“Oh, greetings Green Paladin! Could I assist you?”

“Uh, actually, I was looking for the Yellow paladin?”

“He’s actually coming over here now,” She said, pointing to a brand-new building.

And there he was, walking towards them, deep in thought and looking at blueprints with Matt behind him. He looked up, smiling at Pidge and stuffing the file into his pocket.

“Hey Pidge!” He said, looking down at her with a smile, “I thought it was your day off?”

She smiled, quizzical look on her face as she questioned, “Who told you that?”

He flushed, looking up to the sky.

“I, uhm, I asked Matt.”

Wow, now it was her turn to flush, but she wasn’t going to let the adrenaline rush from her and Romelle’s discussion wear off.

“Could we talk in private?”

He scratched at his neck, blushing.

“Uh, sure.”

 

 

“So, what do you want to talk about?”

They were chilling in Green, Pidge lounging in her chair, and Hunk leaning against the walls of Green.

“Um... I was talking to Romelle, and I kind of accused her that she was stealing you away from me?” She said quickly, facing away from him.

She could feel the tension and surprise heavy in the room, like thick fog, as well as his eyes burning into the back of her neck.

“I’m, uh she’s not.”

“Yeah, yeah, she told me that…”

“You’re not jealous, are you?”

“Umm… No?”

Even more awkward silence, until he spoke up.

“I, uhm, kind of already like some girl.”

Emotions flew through her head like a tornado. Hope, jealousy, Intrigue, swirling into a chaotic ball of nervousness.

“Oh yeah?” She croaked, putting on her fakest smile and looking back to him.

He hesitantly stepped forward and took her hand, and she blushed. She could smell his cinnamon and vanilla aura, and his hands were warm through his paladin gloves.

“Yeah?” She questioned, looking up to him.

“Yeah,” He replied smiling back down, “Yeah, she’s nice, and she’s determined, smart and fearless, and I love her glasses.”

Her heart was hammering against her chest as she removed her helmet, and then the next second his lips were on theirs.

It wasn’t like Keith and Lance’s, (Oh yeah, that happened) it was gentle and caring and passionate, not lustful and hungry (Keith and Lance were _literally animals_.)

And then it was over, which she didn’t like, so again she reached up to his lips for another peck. He blushed even more, returning it after a moment of shock.

 

 

They left Green around an hour later, holding each other’s hands. Matt looked over from his tablet, smiling at the two. They blushed as he whooped, and his girlfriend shoved him with her shoulder.

They could deal with publicity later.

For now, it was just them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated (: Hope you enjoyed


End file.
